Never Alone
by AngellWithoutWings
Summary: Ok songfic for Flack and Angell
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is a song-fic because I keep watching a certain flack/angel video to this song

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

_May the angels protect you_

_Trouble neglect you_

_And heaven accept you when it's time to go home_

_May you always have plenty_

_The glass never empty_

_Know in your belly_

_You're never alone_

Flack and Angell stood in the middle of the dance floor slowly dancing to the sweet music, after their friends had gone home they wanted to spend time together, because they were not ready to tell their friends about their relation ship yet.

_May your tears come from laughing_

_You find friends worth having_

_With every year passing_

_They mean more than gold_

_May you win and stay humble_

_Smile more than grumble_

_And know when you stumble_

_You're never alone_

"Jess?" Flack said sweetly she pulled back from their position so she could see into his passionate blue eyes.

"Yeah" She answered drifting into her own little world

"I love you" He told her, she stood there not knowing what to say they had been going out for a month but they had been in a serious relationship since the day they met, they knew that.

"I love you too" She smiled sweetly then rested her head on his shoulder.

_Never alone_

_Never alone_

_I'll be in every beat of your heart_

_When you face the unknown_

_Wherever you fly_

_This isn't goodbye_

_My love will follow you stay with you_

_Baby you're never alone_

They kept dancing slowly sharing feather light kisses now and then

_Well, I have to be honest_

_As much as I wanted_

_I'm not gonna promise that cold winds won't blow_

_So when hard times have found you_

_And your fear surrounds you_

_Wrap my love around you_

_You're never alone_

"We should head home after this song" Flack told her she mumbled something that sounded like a yes

_Never alone_

_Never alone_

_I'll be in every beat of your heart_

_When you face the unknown_

_Wherever you fly_

_This isn't goodbye_

_My love will follow you stay with you_

_Baby you're never alone_

He kissed her on the forehead knowing that he would never let her go

_May the angels protect you_

_Trouble neglect you_

_And heaven accept you when it's time to go home_

_And when hard times have found you_

_And your fear surrounds you_

_Wrap my love around you_

_You're never alone_

_Never alone_

_Never alone_

_I'll be in every beat of your heart_

_When you face the unknown_

_Wherever you fly_

_This isn't goodbye_

_My love will follow you stay with you_

_Baby you're never alone_

_My love will follow you stay with you_

_Baby you're never alone_

They went home and enjoyed the rest of there evening and listening to soft and gentle music and dancing around in his living room

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

A couple of months had passed since Angell had passed away, Flack laid on the floor listening to that song over and over again because that was the song they had told each other they loved one another. He sat up and took another swig of his beer bottle and looked around the room, there were pictures of them everywhere. He started to silently sob and laid back down listening to that song over and again. The knock at the door gave him a bit of a surprise so he got up and opened the door with "What do you want" then he looked at the woman's face, "Jess"

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Ok so cliff hanger I may write more I may not!

Love y'all

Ellie xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I decided to write a second chapter

I hope you all like it!!!

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

_Don't know how it is You looked at me_

_And saw the person that I could be_

_Awakening my heart_

_Breaking through the dark_

_Suddenly Your grace_

"Jess, what are you doing here?"

"I had to tell you I am not dead, I had to, I know I shouldn't have but I did." She looked down at the floor clearly ashamed of what she had done

"What are you talking about Jess?"

They walked over to the couch and she cuddled closes to him.

"Well, I wasn't dead, Sid knows that because after you left I had to make sure he didn't autopsy me basically we knew that it was gonna happen I didn't think you would get totally depressed about it! I feel so bad."

_Like sunlight burning at midnight_

"Well, I wasn't dead; Sid knows that because after you left I had to make sure he didn't autopsy me

_Making my life something so_

Basically we knew that it was going to happen I didn't think you would get totally depressed about it! I feel so bad."

_Beautiful, beautiful_

_Mercy reaching to save me_

_All that I need_

_You are so_

_Beautiful, beautiful_

They got up and started to dance enjoying one an others presence.

_Now there's a joy inside I can't contain_

_But even perfect days can end in rain_

_And though it's pouring down_

_I see you through the clouds_

_Shining on my face_

"Hey Jess,"

"Yeah Don"

"I love you lots and the past couple of months I have missed you so much I could hardly breathe"

_They both shed a few tears and Jess smiled _

"Look Don, I'm here you have nothing to worry about"

_Like sunlight burning at midnight_

"Yeah but you weren't, it's like this is all a dream"

"Well wake up" She leaned up and kissed him

_Making my life something so_

_Beautiful, beautiful_

_Mercy reaching to save me_

_All that I need_

_You are so_

_Beautiful, beautiful_

_I have come undone_

_But I have just begun_

_Changing by Your grace_

They swayed to the music and started to kiss

_Like sunlight burning at midnight_

_Making my life something so_

_Beautiful, beautiful_

_Mercy reaching to save me_

_All that I need_

_You are so beautiful_

_Like sunlight burning at midnight_

_Making my life something so_

_Beautiful, beautiful_

_Mercy reaching to save me_

_All that I need_

_You are so_

_Beautiful, beautiful_

_Beautiful, beautiful_

At the end of the song they had stopped kissing and sat down together on the couch, cuddled together and he knew she would never get away again

_FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA_

Ok it has been a while, I am so sorry for the delay!!

Boyfriends!!! Anyway tell me I you want more!!!

Love y'all xxx


End file.
